Tyrant's of Xadia
by Galvatream
Summary: Callum and Rayla have become the newest members of the Dragonguard, Ezran has returned to lead his people and Zym is home with his mother. Viren is believed dead and with Claudia missing, peace has returned. But a new foe is around the corner, and both Callum and Rayla are in his sights... Post S3, so beware possible spoilers if you haven't seen it yet. ON HOLD
1. A Mysterious Force

_**Prologue: A Mysterious Force**_

* * *

The valley was lush with life, waterfalls flowed into rivers that formed into lakes of sparkling water. The trees grew to gigantic proportions, each of them reaching further into the sky then the one before them. Natural wildlife moved about, minding their own business as a cloaked figure walked down the dirt road that rested within the valley.

The figure's cloak was a pitch black, hints of purple and gold lingered beneath the hood. The path twisted and turned, crossing into a cavern illuminated by torches. Water dripped from the ceiling; vines littered the walls until they turned to thorns. A chilly breeze blew out through cavern as it opened up. A ruined, run down castle rested upon the other side of a lake of purple liquid, built into the cavern side.

The towers reached up into the ceiling, banners that housed a symbol of all but an unknown symbol, the two horn like pieces that rested upon the top of a skull. A fiery breath exhaled from the skull's mouth.

The cloaked figure walked over a bridge and entered the castle. A faint shadowy mist rested around the courtyard. Skeletal like warriors marched about, their armour torn and shredded. Some of them missing limbs while others still had flesh upon their bones.

Entering the castle, the figure came to a stop before the throne. The large, blackened throne was decorated with a dark purple, horns extruded from behind it, making the throne appear larger than it was.

Resting upon the throne, was a figure. Midnight black armour rested upon his body, his fingers were like claws, sharped with hints of red upon the tips of his nails. His skin was purple, his eyes a sinister crimson red. He had two large curved horns upon his head, both of them extruding from the upper parts of his forehead. His legs were hunched, his knees further ahead then his shins and lower leg.

A thick, evil grin formed upon his twisted lips; yellow teeth glimmered behind them. When he spoke, it was with a passion of darkness, a thick chill rested upon his voice. "Report." He demanded; his breathing heavy with sinister thoughts.

The figure bowed before the figure. "Master." He began, his voice was weak, a squeak seemed to echo when he spoke. "Two promising candidates for your enjoyment have been found." He finished.

The figure leaned forward, raiding one of his hands to scratch his black goatee with great pleasure. "And what of the Dragon Prince?"

"He has been returned to his mother, and the two now work as members of the Dragonguard."

The figure growled lightly, he gently arose from his throne, standing to his full height as he towered over his personal guards, hulking brutes who stood without emotion. "Give me names?" He hissed, stepping forward as he made a violet symbol in the air.

"Rayla and Callum."

The figure chuckled. "Showis voidem!" The figure spoke, putting his hand upon the symbol. A mist formed as images of the two figures appeared, showing their many adventures throughout the time they were alive. A thick evil chuckle escaped his lips. "Xadia will soon be facing a new tyrant. And I will feast upon the dark and cruel things they do." He cried, roaring with dark laughter.

* * *

Rayla was silent as she sat upon the steps of the Dragon Queen's mountain. The calm breeze that blew past gave her comfort as she waited Callum's arrival. It had surprised her at fast the two had come in the past few months since returning Zym to his mother. Ezran had returned with others back to Katolis, ready to lead it into a new age, all the while, Callum had become the first human to join the Dragonguard.

As tradition had always spokes, those in the Dragonguard wore a unique set of armour. However, she, along with Callum, had been placed in charge of the Dragonguard, answering only to the Dragon Queen and Zym. As such, they were given a unique set of armour. By all purposes, their armour was the same as others, the only difference was the colours. They had a line of gold and red around their shoulder guards. They also had a navy cape. Callum had also added a little something extra to their armour as well, a symbol of Dark Teal to help symbolise their connect and duty to one another.

Glancing up from her thoughts, she spied Callum walking towards them. He was currently walking alongside Janai, who'd come to check on the progress of the Dragonguard's resurrection. "Ye majesty." She greeted with a bow.

Janai bowed back. "Captain of the guard." She replied. "Captain Callum here has informed me that he wishes to have an Elf from each race be a part of the guard, a way to keep our unity strong." She said.

Rayla nodded. "Yeah, he does. Which I think is genius, if it weren't for the fact that some of us don't exactly like humans still."

Callum sighed. "I understand that Rayla." He said in annoyance, having personal experience with that fact. Memories of attempting to recruit a member of the Startouch Elves to the Dragonguard flashing before his eyes.

Rayla chuckled. "Ye know I like to tease you don't ya?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Callum shook his head. "I do."

Janai rolled her eyes. "How goes the Dragon Prince and the Queen?" She asked.

Callum stood tall once more. "They're fine, since Viren's death, everything has been silent, no word from Claudia who vanished though." He answered.

Janai nodded. "Ok…" She halted, a dark chill rested around them, the sound of feet upon the ground drew their attention to the figure before them. "Who are you?" She demanded, drawing her blade.

The Elven figure smirked. "Who I am does not matter, it is what I came to do that does." He said, revealing a staff of his own creation.

Janai charged forward, ready to take down the figure who threatened them. The figure stepped to the side, blocking her strike with his sword and kicking her back. "Sumis Voidis Serpentis!" He cried, drawing a violet symbol in the air before using his hand to summon a two headed serpent.

Rayla drew her blades as Callum prepared his spells. "Who are ya?" Rayla demanded, standing ready to fight.

The figure chuckled. "I am Tulak Horde." He replied, waving forward his serpent who dashed forward.

Callum dived to the side, drawing up a spell. "Fulminis!" He cried, sending a bolt of lightning towards the serpent.

"Shieldis Voidel!" Tulak cried, a shield of violet energy appeared, blocking the lightning.

The serpent was quick to leap forward. Rayla dived to the side, attempting to slice at the create only to watch on in horror as her swords phased through the serpent. The serpent quickly lashed out with fangs, biting both Rayla and Callum upon the neck before vanishing into thin air.

Tulak chuckled as he quickly formed a few runes in the air. "Sumis Voidis Portalis!" He cried, forming a portal before him as he stepped forward and into it, the portal closing before him.

Janai gently got up, her eyes resting upon the two Dragonguard members as they fell to the ground. She raced to their sides, checking on them. She saw them both close their eyes as they passed out. She narrowed her eyes, this figure was skilled, and ancient. He knew what he was doing, and that scared her. She needed to inform Amaya of what had happened fast.


	2. The Poison

**Reviews:**

**BlackCypher: I wish I knew what's next, and I'm writing this.**

**Brenne: Who knows... You'll have to read on and find out.**

**Purple-Eyes Dragon: Have I now...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Poison**_

* * *

The silent breathing of air was all that greeted Rayla when she awoke. Her eyes glanced around the room, she blinked, rising from the bed, she saw Callum resting peacefully. The closer she looked, the more she noticed was different about him. His skin was pale, a near deathly white. This alone caused her great concern. She took a quick glance at her own hands, she noticed that they too were a deathly white.

She did the only reasonable thing, she screamed in horror. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Ibis was quick to enter the room; he glanced around and saw the horrified expression upon Rayla's face. He raced ot her side. "You need to rest your energy. You have both been out cold for a week."

This did little to calm Rayla down who widened her eyes further. "A WEEK! WE'VE BOTH BEEN OUT FOR A WEEK AND LEFT ZYM AND THE DRAGON QUEEN UNPROTECTED FOR A WEEK!" She screamed.

Ibis flinched slightly at Rayla's outburst. This was something he'd expected from someone other then them. But then again, there was always a hidden side to everything. "Calm down Captain of the Guard. Janai left a troop of her own guard here to cover for you both." He said.

Rayla didn't seem to calm down. "How is Callum? Is he ok? Is he hurt?" She quickly asked, heading to Callum's side.

Ibis watched as she moved, completely ignoring everything that he'd said. With a sigh, he walked over to her. "I am no healer, but as a mage, I do know a few things. His connection with the Primal Arcanum's is beyond any of ours, given the right training, he could become the next Archmage." He paused as he came to a stop. "But this, even his natural resistance to magic was nothing to this poison that now flows within both your blood streams." He finished.

Rayla placed a hand upon Callum's forehead, she noticed how cold it was, how chilly her hand felt when she rested it there. "He's so cold." She said.

A cough quickly alerted them to the presence of Amaya who entered with Gren by her side. She used sign language to express her words. "He will be ok; my nephew is far stronger than most of us." Gren translated for them.

Rayla didn't seem convinced. She glanced back down at Callum who groaned slightly before his eyes fluttered open. "What the…" He said, rubbing his head as he sat up.

Rayla smiled at the sight of his confusion. "Brace ye self Callum, we've both been out for a while." She said.

Callum blinked. "How long?" He asked, concerned at the reply.

"A week." Rayla answered, looking down. "Ibis already saw my outburst."

"It could be worse." Callum said, not even phased by the amount of time he'd been out. "But why are we both so pale?" He inquired with concern.

Ibis closed his eyes. "A poison that not even I know of now runs within the blood stream of you both." He replied, opening them again.

Callum blinked. "Is there a cure?"

Silence met his question, the air seemed to grow tense. But the silence in itself was the answer. "No." Ibis said at last, looking away as he started to walk off. "It is unknown to any of us." He added, leaving the room.

"But is it fatal?" Callum wondered, the mystery around this poison concerned him greatly.

This question also caused Rayla to blink in concern, was it fatal? That mystery now concern her, it caused her great fear.

* * *

Laughter echoed against the stone walls of the room. The booming voice of Tulak soon echoed around. "Is it fatal?" He said. "Do you really think I'm a fool?" He asked his servant, watching as the Eleven warrior blinked.

The elf was similar in many ways to Tulak, the purple skin, rounded horns that extruded from the top of his upper forehead. The red eyes and hunched legs matched with his clawed fingers. "No master." He said, watching his master with great interest.

Tulak shook his head. "It's fatal only to the good in their heart, to the pure thought of peace and mercy within their souls." He said darkly, playing with an orb of violet energy. "It will consume the good within them, turning their hearts dark. Pure evil will take hold of their souls, committing them to a life of cruel and merciless thinking." He said.

The servant sighed. "I do have one question master." He said.

Tulak glanced down. "Ask away Rhakzui." He responded.

Rhakzui nodded. "Is there a known cure for it? A way to counteract it's effects. For fear that the enemy might discover a way to pull them from this dark path?" He asked.

Tulak's roaring laughter echoed around the chamber once more. The shadows seemed to almost move with the laughter. "You think Void Magic has been used in over three thousand years… No, there is no cure to what I have infected them with. It will remain within their blood until death." He answered. His laughter dying down as he eyed Rhakzui closely.

Rhakzui nodded. "I see master." He said, bowing before he left the room. Leaving Tulak to his thoughts.

* * *

Callum sat upon the top of the Storm Spire, his eyes glancing out over the seas of clouds before them. He sat, thinking about life, how this recent reveal would now affect their duty. "You seem distance." Rayla said, coming to a stop beside him.

Callum glanced up at her. "All this…" He paused, thinking of the right word to use. "News has just been so…" He paused once more, glancing up to look at Rayla. "Different. It changes everything, how will life turn out now that we're both infected with this poison, a poison that could potentially be life threatening." He said.

Rayla took a seat next to her boyfriend and rested her head upon his shoulder as best she could. "We'll just have to live our lives to the fullest than." She replied, never letting her gaze leave the sunset.

Callum sighed. "So, what do we do then?" He asked.

Rayla didn't reply, she remained silent, closing her eyes as she processed the words. "We'll just have to wait and see what the future brings us then won't we?"

Callum nodded in response, taking her hand as he rested against her body.

* * *

**Review, leave feedback, favourite and follow. And check out my other works;**

**Secrets of the Emperor(HTTYD)**

**The Elemental Resistance(Ninjago)**

**War of the Seas(Ninjago)**

**The Abyssal Darkness(Ninjago)**

**Stigende Arrestorde(Rewrite)(HTTYD)**


	3. Callum Lost

**Reviews:**

**giraffes92: Thanks. I'll be sure to keep it up.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Callum Lost**_

* * *

The air grew thick with the scent of rain, the dark clouds that formed in the distance provided an eerie atmosphere to the Storm Spire. Callum stood, overlooking the large view, his gaze focused upon the clouds that approached ever so slightly.

The clouds flashed with light ever few minutes, lightning danced about as the chilly breeze blew by. Callum sighed, his breathing steady as he turned around and started to head back inside the mountain.

Within, Rayla was cleaning her blades, the silver metal of the sword shined brightly in the light that illuminated the cave. Her violet eyes glanced up to see Callum walking forward. "Is something wrong?" She asked, watching as Callum came to a stop before the central bowl.

Callum glanced up, his eyes landing upon Rayla, he could see how pale her skin was, how deathly white it had become. "Not really." He replied, glancing back down at the bowl as he rested his hands around the edge.

Rayla placed her blades down, getting up from her spot where she proceeded to walk to Callum's side. "Something's wrong Callum, I can see it in your eyes." She said, resting a hand upon his shoulder guard.

A sigh escaped his lips, his eyes glancing back up towards Rayla. "A storm's coming." He responded, looking deep into her eyes.

Rayla managed to smile gently, her eyes narrowed slightly. "A storm's a storm, there are Storm Dragons living here." She chuckled in response.

Callum didn't seem convinced, he knew there was something different about the storm, something had changed in both of them, and he was positive that Tulak had something to do with it. His gaze left hers, falling down to the large entrance to the chamber of the Dragon Queen and Zym.

He soon allowed his gaze to soften, he could feel a dark pull in his heart, a voice that called out to him, to embrace this… cold feeling that he now felt. "Something's different, this storm, it isn't natural. It's feels like, something's, happening to us Rayla, something unnatural." He replied, walking away from the bowl and her.

Rayla blinked once, and then twice before she processed his words. She too, could feel a cold feeling, a dark voice calling to her. Like the dark thoughts of her mind had been awakened and were now demanding to have control over her body, to do as they wished.

This voice was driving her mad, no matter how hard she resisted, it continued to persist, to demand her surrender. "I know Callum." She began to reply, following her beloved towards their chambers. "This unnatural thing, it's not right. But no one knows how to reverse its effects."

Callum glanced back at her, he could see the change happening before his eyes, he knew that she could also see the change in him. They both acted differently, expressing thoughts and feelings that they never did before.

He felt dark thoughts, but this feeling, it was similar to the time he'd been consumed by Dark Magic and reduced to a slumbering form. But this new feeling, it dug into him, it was consuming his pure heart, his thoughts were being corrupted.

These thoughts, these new feelings, they clawed at him, begging to be freed from their prison. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts back as best he could, supressing the feelings that attempted to claw away at his heart. He knew he couldn't resist long, he knew that sooner or later, this poison would win. "We won't win this Rayla, this poison, it's going to kill us in a way." He said.

The air had grown tense with his silence, Rayla drew that much from it. She was fearful of what he might be thinking, because if what she'd been fighting back against within was doing the same to him, she knew that they were fighting a hopeless battle against a dark force that even the Elves couldn't understand.

She sighed a heavy sigh, her arms dropping to her sides, she watched with silence as Callum turned to enter his chamber. "I…" She began, racing after him. "I'm afraid Callum." She said, biting her lower lip as she watched Callum turned to face her.

"I know."

It was all he said before vanishing into his chamber, leaving her in the cold corridor of the Storm Spire.

* * *

The days went by with little to no change. Callum's eyes had grown pale in that time, Rayla's had somehow remained a vibrant violet throughout the week. She'd noticed subtle changes in his behaviour, the way he acted. It was so different seeing Callum in a different light, he'd changed so much in the course of a week.

The changes had started to concern her, and so, she sought out the wisdom of the Dragon Queen. The queen rested, watching Rayla closely. "What is it?" She asked, curiosity as to why she would seek her out.

Rayla bowed before the queen. "Ye majesty, I wish to know. Why is Callum changing so fast, and I'm not?"

The queen glanced down at Rayla, watching her closely. "An Elf can last longer in a fight then a human can. You have only exhausted half your energy, but he, he has exhausted it all. He will fall fast, but you will follow closely behind him." She answered.

Rayla nodded, turning and heading out of the chamber in search of Callum. She needed to know when he would give in to these dark thoughts.

Callum blinked as he looked at his hands, the deathly white skin scared him. He was afraid of what he could do if he lost control. He turned to face Rayla, who'd emerged from the chambers of the Dragon Queen. "You wish to know when I'm going to fall?" He asked.

Rayla nodded in response, watching as the fear in his eyes grew. "It won't be long now. I can already feel it, I can feel the vortex pulling me in. I don't know if I'll get out of this. But I want you to warn them, warn them to leave me, to run if they see me. Don't stay and fight me." Callum said.

Rayla widened her eyes, she could already see the tints of red in Callum's pupils. Her own fear grew. "Callum." She said, watching as the man she loved stroked her cheek.

"I love you Rayla, with all my heart." He said, turning around. "Manus, Pluma, Volantus!" He cried, his arms turning into wings. In a flash, he'd taken to the skies, leaving the Storm Spire behind.

Rayla allowed a few tears to fall down her cheeks as she watched Callum fly away. The dark pull had won the battle within him. And she knew, that it was only a matter of time till she followed the same path.

* * *

Deep within his castle, Tulak grinned. "The first has fallen, and the second not far behind." He said with a dark chuckle. His laughter echoing around the chamber.

* * *

In the skies, Callum's eyes fully turned red as a single tear flowed from them. "I'm sorry." He whispered, flying into the sunset and far from everyone.

* * *

**Review and leave feedback and check out my other works.**


	4. The Emperor of Xadia

_**Chapter 3: The Emperor of Xadia**_

* * *

The capital of Katolis was silent as Ezran sat upon the throne, Corvus and Soren by his side while Bait rested at his feet. An Elf soon entered, bowing with respect before the young king. "King Ezran. A message from Captain Rayla of the Dragonguard." He said, opening a scroll for him to read.

Ezran leaned forward, curious as to why Rayla would send him a message. "Things haven't gone as planned recently here at the Storm Spire. We encountered an Elf of the likes we'd never seen who infected me and Callum with something that no one knew about." The Elf began to read, glancing up at Ezran who raised an eyebrow.

"While I wouldn't want to worry you, this poison that now flows within our blood has corrupted us. I have managed to evade the corruption for a few weeks now, but Callum… He fell within the first two weeks. We do not know where he has gone, having fled before he could cause any harm to those closest to him. I do know that my fall will come quickly."

Ezran widened his eyes with horror and shock. "What else does she say?" He demanded, watching the Elf messenger closely.

"He told me to warn you and everyone one else to run from him, to not try and fight him. I fear I may have to do the same as him and run as well unless a cure can be found." The Elf finished reading.

Ezran closed his eyes, this was bad news to him, news he wished he'd never have to hear or deal with yet. "Send word of this to the other kingdoms, we can't have them be unprepared for what ever danger my brother may now pose." He said.

Soren was quick to nod, heading out to find a man to write warnings at once.

* * *

The skies darkened quickly as Callum found a place to rest, he glanced around at his surroundings, a valley that he'd never been to before. A lush green jungle covered the area, rivers of sparkling blue water flowed as birds chirped and other creatures minded their own business.

He allowed his now crimson red eyes to scan the area for anything danger. Once sure that he wouldn't be interrupted, he rested upon the ground, hoping to gain some rest from his long flight, a flight that he refused to halt.

Closing his eyes, he allowed the natural sounds to help sooth his mind, though it did little to change the dark thoughts that now passed through them. He wanted others to suffer, he just wanted power, to have it all. But he lacked the needs to achieve such desires and ambitions.

The sound of feet upon the ground alerted him to the presence of others, he quickly got to his feet, his eyes narrowed as a group of Elves entered the clearing he'd settled down in. Each of them bared a similar appearance to Tulak, they all had red eyes with large curved horns upon their head with hunched legs and clawed fingers, their skin was also purple. They did wear different armour to him, it was a darkish silver rather then a pure black colour.

"Who are you?" One of them said. Callum assumed it was the leader, he was taller than the others, his horns were larger. His facial markings were a bright violet, each of them swirling around.

Callum rolled his fists, standing ready as he faced the group, a spell at the ready in case he needed it. "I will not answer to you." He hissed, drawing the rune for Fulminis.

The leader narrowed his eyes. "He has a Primal Stone on him, get it away from him!" He commanded, his group racing forward with speed.

Callum finished the rune and smirked. "Fulminis!" He cried, casting the spell. The normal blue lightning that once appeared when using the spell had become a crimson red; his corruption had affected more than his appearance.

The group dived to the side as the lightning struck. Their leader widened his eyes. "Fulminis has never been red. You have tainted the Primal Magic with Dark Magic." He growled, holding his spear tightly.

Callum chuckled darkly. "I wasn't always like this… I was the Captain of the Dragonguard alongside my beloved till some demon cursed us both ot become these hideous monsters." He snarled, diving to the ground as one of the Elven warriors jabbed at him.

The leader blinked, how much had he missed, and what demon would he be speaking off. Whatever the case, he couldn't let this Human taint his lands. "You shall never taint these lands with your Dark Magic human."

Callum laughed. "Dark Magic only brings death and destruction, neither of them are appealing to me. Besides, the last time I used Dark Magic, I come close to dying. Why would I want to use something that would kill me?" He asked, a smirk planted upon his lips.

The leader frowned as he processed the information. "You wouldn't want to use it again, to use all the magical creatures you now have access to." He replied.

Callum rolled his eyes. "I've had enough of this. I do not wish to taint your lands with Dark Magic, it is a curse." He said. "No, I only need men to help me achieve ultimate power, so that peace can exist for all." He finished.

The leader blinked. "You wish to rule over all?" He asked.

Callum's smirk grew larger, slowly turning into a dark grin. "Exactly."

The leader narrowed his eyes as he watched Callum glanced over the group. All of them had been banished by the other Elves for their necromantic Void Magic, an opposite to those that brought life such as Earth and Ocean Magic. Perhaps now was the chance to get revenge upon them.

With a smirk, he motioned for his men to lower their weapons. "What would you have my people do?" He asked, bowing before Callum. "My Emperor."

Callum blinked before smirking. "Take me to your city, so that I may find a place fit for an Emperor." He said.

The leader nodded. "As you command my Emperor. The Grimtol Fortress shall be fit for one as grand and dangerous as you." He responded, motioning for his men to march onwards.

In the distance, Claudia watched this, a small tint of interest, perhaps her father's dreams could come true with this darker Callum on the scene.

* * *

**I do love how I can take a good hearted character, add something new into their life that turns them so dark and evil. If you wish for a story that doesn't mean Callum or Rayla are the antagonists, check out _A Father's Legacy._**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas... I love getting reviews with ideas for the storyline. Favourite and follow. And check out my other works.**


End file.
